In vain I do reach out, Molly's Story
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: It is after the war and Molly must learn to go on. I am not J.K. Rowling. I make no money from fan-fiction. If you recognize it, it is hers.
1. Chapter 1

"One beloved person is parted from another: a wife from a husband, a mother from a child. . . in vain do they search in a distant heaven for the part of their lives that has been torn from them; in vain do they reach out for that which in reality has never been taken away from them. The outward relations have been broken: the spoken word, the glance, the warmth of touch we can have no longer. But the griever must simply realize that in its place is given a new inner relation with its own special advantages. . . If we deeply summon the dead, they will come, and they will know whether it is with deep love or hatred that we esteem them. . . " --GT FECHNER

"My heart has been torn. I survived dear diary, but would have gladly died instead of my sweet Freddy."

Molly looked at the words she had written on the battered old page. Harry had found her diary in the rubble that had been her home.

So many things had happened since she had tucked it away. One son had married and one son was buried.

They had come home from the final battle to find the burrow blown to bits. Harry had insisted they stay with him at Grimald Place.

Kreacher had been a different elf. Gently, lovingly caring for them all. Days she had spent staring in to space.

For a while she would be alright, then a slip, like saying Fred instead of George would bring back the searing pain.

She had killed. She had somehow knew that she would. Her children had been in danger and the feeling that she must and would save one of their lives had grown.

But she had not been there to save Fred.

Harry had done it, he had saved them all. It was not without it's costs. Her Fred, Albus, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Along with hundreds of others.

Molly had looked in to the Harry's eyes and seen the marks of their deaths on his heart. But she had no energy to help him, comfort him, care for him.

Instead he was caring for her and the family. He had also taken to caring for his god-son Teddy and Andromeda.

This man who had given so much still gave. Who would give to him? Her Ginny?

Molly saw them together and a small spark lit in a corner of her cold grieving heart.

Then there was Ron and Hermione. No amount of turmoil would ever tear those two apart.

Life was moving on. Did she have the strength, the courage to move with it?

MSMSMS

Arthur found her asleep upon their bed, the diary clutched to her chest like a child.

He gently took it from her hands and laid beside her.

She woke, looked in to his eyes and they became one. Holding each other, crying silently. Both comforting and being comforted.

A charm returned their faces to a semblance of normal. Arthur took her hand as they headed down to dinner. The strength and comfort in that simple gesture.

Yes she would be strong. With the help of the man she loved she would find the courage to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda sat in the now beautiful garden at Grimald place, Teddy cooing at a bright halo of bubbles George had enchanted for him.

Molly had began to take solace from her visits. Andromeda was someone she could talk to, or just set quietly, as they were now, and still understand each other.

Having Teddy here helped them all. Who could resist the child's bright look, the smile that leapt readily to his round face or the grip of the chubby fist.

George was smiling, for the first time since Fred had died. The baby's laughter floated on the warm breeze. Harry and Ginny were lounging under a tree, Harry absent-mindedly twirling a lock of her hair.

Teddy grimaced and his hair became Weasley red, one of his ears disappeared. George laughed! "Teddy my boy your hired, just as soon as your tall enough! You can morph in to me and handle the ones that complain at the shop!"

Ron was working the late shift at the store. Her little Ronny, grown in to a man. He had laid aside his dreams of being an auror and quietly stepped up to help George.

He and Hermione were bringing her folks a bit later, Bill, Fleur and Percy would be here too. It was to be a celebration of sorts. The Burrow was complete. She still had not seen it. None of the children would here of her or Arthur going anywhere near the construction.

MSMSMS

Molly stood, her hand resting on the worn wood of the table. How it had survived she didn't know. Kreacher had seen to it that the things that had been salvaged were repaired and placed lovingly back in to the home.

What a home it was! The kitchen was big enough for the whole family, plus room for more. The stove gleamed. The fireplace, built from salvaged stones, stood tall and proud.

Gone was the warren of tiny rooms. She and Arthur had a room on the first floor, just off the parlor. Three bathrooms! One for each floor meant no one would wait for a shower.

Ginny's room was just above their's. Ron and Percy had their rooms on the second floor too.

The third floor had four beautiful bedrooms ready and waiting for Charlie to visit, for George, Harry, Bill and Fleur to spend the night.

Fleur, how could she have ever doubted that marvelous girl belonged in this family. The garden bloomed with the bounty of her hard work. After they had arrived ,and she and Arthur had been given the grand tour of the inside, Fleur had taken her hand shyly and led to a special place in the garden.

There, beneath an arbor of fragrant roses was a quiet spot with two chairs and a small table. "Maman Molly theese iz your and Papa Arthur's place. Here eet will be quiet and you can zust bee togezur."

That had been two weeks ago and now tomorrow would be Ginny's birthday. The family would be taking a break from the rebuilding of their world and celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur looked dashing. He was smiling at the present Teddy had supposedly given Ginny for her birthday. (Everyone knew George had been behind the gift). For just a moment he looked as he did before. The sorrow had been erased as he laughed at the large pair of red lips chasing Ginny around the yard.

George finally showed Harry how to call the lips back to the bouquet of flowers and silence the kissing sounds.

As they all sat wiping their eyes and enjoying their cake, Bill asked Arthur and her to join him in front of everyone. Molly was confused but agreed.

Instead of a present for Ginny there was a large box for her and Arthur. Opening it they found the family clock, restored and as beautiful as it had ever been. In with the clock was the hand with Fred's name framed by the same lovely wood.

Bill insisted the three of them go to the parlor and hang the clock over the mantle, "where it belonged." It wasn't until it was up that she noticed the three new hands, for Fleur, Harry and Hermione.

As she stood there, Arthur's arms wrapped around her, she found a bit of peace. The hole in her soul would never be filled but her heart was full with the knowledge that her family would continue to grow.

MSMSMS

As they returned to the yard they were met by a much larger crowd than had been there before. She did not even have time to ask a question before Bill was pinning flowers to her dress and escorting her to a waiting seat.

The garden had been transformed in to a outdoor wedding chapel! When Mrs. Granger was escorted to a seat on the opposite side of the aisle she, at last, understood.

There was her Ronny, handsome in dress robes. George! George was his best man and Harry stood beaming as the groomsman.

As Arthur took her hand, beautiful music began to play and Fleur floated down the aisle in a simple summer frock. Next came Ginny, smiling from ear-to-ear. The tempo changed and everyone stood. Molly chanced a glance at her boy and saw the intake of breath as Ron saw his bride for the first time.

George cried through the entire ceremony. Afterwards he explained , in a quiet moment alone with his mum, how close he and Ron had become. He knew Ronny had put aside his own dreams to help him fulfill his and Fred's.

MSMSMS

Ron and Hermione had danced their first dance, now Hermione was dancing with her dad and Ron was squiring Molly around the floor. Molly looked up at her tall beaming son and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You should have told me! Your dad and I don't even have a gift for you!"

Ron smiled down lovingly. "Mum, don't you understand? You and dad have given us the greatest gift. You taught us how to be a family. How to love, how to fight," he gave a chuckle as Molly tried and failed to look offended, "and how to live."

MSMSMS

Molly and Jean Granger had their shoes off and Harry had just handed them each a cup of tea, when George tapped his wand to his throat and announce:; "May I have your attention please?"

"As all of you know lil Ronniekins has been working with me at the shop." Ron shot George a black look as everyone snickered at the old nick-name. "Surprisingly he hasn't done half bad! Who knew his thick head was well suited to business!" With that Ron shot a wad of icing at George with his wand.

George laughed as he wiped the icing from his face. Verity piped up "You should feel sorry for me folks! This is what it's like all day at the shop!"

George made an elaborate bow to her and continued. "Anyway! Ron you have worked like a dog to get the shop up and running again you have invented things I would have never thought of. Here is my present to you and your lovely bride!"

Ron took a folded piece of paper from his brother. His face became so white that every one of his freckles stood out clearly, then it became Weasley red. He engulfed his brother in a hug so huge that it knocked him over.

Hermione rescued the parchment and smiled as she read to the crowd; "This is to certify that Ronald Weasley and George Weasley are full and equal partners in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes"

Soon after Ron and Hermione left for Their flat at Grimald place. Kreacher beamed up at Molly before he left to pamper the honeymoon couple. "Miss Molly you is not to touch a thing! I be back in the morning and I is going to clean! You hear!?"

MSMSMS

Arthur and Harry had just returned from escorting the Grangers home. The house was full of happy sleepy people. One-by one they all found their way to the bedrooms, Charlie pointedly went with Harry to Ron's room.

As she lay in bed that night, with Arthur's arms wrapped around her, she listen to the sounds of her family sleeping. Contented she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly was back at Hogwarts, it was that terrible night. She was there, standing in the great hall and seeing Arthur's face contort in pain.

Just like that night she turned, time seemed to slow, then she saw what had caused her husbands grief. It was George caring the limp body of Fred.

She had run to them and tried to drag George toward where Poppy had set up the triage unit but George would not go. He walked resolutely to where the dead were being laid.

Gently he laid his twin on the cold hard table, and collapsed in tears beside him.

Then she knew, her child was dead.

She always woke at that point in the dream, tears pouring down her cheeks.

MSMSMS

The month leading up to the first anniversary of the battle was horrific. Hundreds of witches and wizards were seen by medi-witches for depression. A couple of suicides had even occurred.

Molly understood. She wasn't sleeping. She knew she had to return to honor Fred and the others who had died but the thought of being there scared her half to death.

That day Molly didn't see the beauty of the restored grounds. She couldn't comprehend the words spoken. She moved in a fog ,the horrible events of the night playing over and over in her head.

Later she would hear that Percy had fallen to pieces and strangely, the one everyone thought would suffer the most was who held on to him and got him the help he needed.

George was also the one who held his dad in a deep embrace that day and told him to take Molly away. Away from the ceremony and away from home for a while.

Bill sprang in to action, as was his want, and the day after the anniversary Molly and Arthur were in a quiet B&B, deep in the beauty of Ireland.

Arthur brought her tea and made her eat the simple hearty food. After a couple of days he made her get dressed and walk with him among the rolling hills.

I wish I could tell you that when they returned all was well, it wasn't. But it was better.

Poor Arthur he spent so much of the first two years making sure the rest of the family was all right he forgot about himself.

On the twin's birthday, the second since Fred had been killed, Molly found him crying uncontrollably in his garage, holding a small jumper marked with a F.

This time it was she who cared for him.

Victoria, their first grandchild helped.

MSMSMS

By the fifth anniversary four of their children were married, there were was a grandson and another grand-child on the way.

Molly attended the ceremony this time and did just fine. She had happy memories to help edge out the old. Neville and Hannah had been married at Hogwarts the year before.

Angelina, George's wife, was a god-send. She and George had been drawn together by their love of Fred. They helped each other through the grief process. Then, slowly they fell in love. Angie was the perfect foil for George. They were like ying and yang, happily balancing each other.

Percy's wife, Audrey had quickly won Molly's heart. A quiet shy girl at first, she had needed the mothering that Molly was all too happy to supply.

Then there were Ginny and Harry. Their marriage had been a celebration for the whole family, all their friends and the wizarding world it seemed.

It had been as if they all gave themselves permission to lay aside the weight of mourning and float free in the love.


	5. Chapter 5

She and Arthur were strolling along the beach soaking up the sun. It had been a wonderful time on George's island. (AN- see Teddy or Harry and Ginny for explanation)

Tonight was their last night here and then back to the cold of England. This was a magical place. Everyone had truly relaxed. There were no reporters looking for a scoop on the famous Potters or Weasleys.

They had not had to worry about the children. Some of the sorrow they all still carried with them had melted away.

George was looking fit and tan, he and Angie still deeply in love. He was a fine father! Although discipline was up to Angie.

Arthur had become so drawn and white in the years since the war. The old wound pained him from time to time. The long hours spent at the MOM had taken it's toll too. Percy and Hermione had looked drawn and peaked too. Now all three were rested and tan.

She had sat down and really talked with George about Ron leaving WWW and entering the Auror training program. George had cried as he told her how much Ron meant to him. How Ron quietly being there, doing the day-to-day things that need doing to run a business had held George's world together.

George said that the last year or so he had seen the restlessness in his brother and knew he would need to let him go.

She smiled as she remembered what he had said then…………."Mum you know Ron has always thought he was second best, not smart, not cleaver, not brave. But I think that having to care for me and the business helped him see he is everything he thought he wasn't."

Yes her little Ronny was quite a man and finally comfortable in his own skin.

Audrey continued to be a god-send. She reins in Percy when he starts being pompous. Percy doted on her and their daughter.

Yes her children had made good marriages, all except Charlie that is. Why that child would not grow up and get a wife was beyond her!

MSMSMS

As they joined the rest of the family around the bonfire she had to smile. Someone had conjured two huge hammocks and the children were clustered in them. The boys were in one and the girls in an other. Teddy had his arms protectively around James and Victoria had a sleepy Dominique close to her side.

She leaned back in to Arthur's arms and smiled at her children. The couples looked much like her and Arthur. Charlie was laughing at something Andromeda had said. The moon was bright, the ocean sparkling like a sapphire and the waves kept up their peaceful lullaby.

Molly lifted her eyes and whispered. "Thank you God."


	6. Chapter 6

What a summer! First, back in the winter, at Arthur's birthday party we found out Ginny and all of our daughters in law were pregnant! Not long after we found they were due the same week!

Then Arthur started having more health problems. That damn snake bite again. Kingsley sat him down, as a friend, and convinced him he had done more than anyone could expect to make our world safe. George has been very generous and we have no more money worries. So Arthur decided he would retire in August.

We only told the family. He wanted no big send off from the MOM. So The children had a lovely party at Bill and Fleur's. George set off the best fireworks display. Then we had water works.

Every single one of our daughters went in to labor. It was as if the children were communicating and decided that so much exciting stuff was happening they wanted to be out and see it for themselves!

8/1/06 - Albus Severus Potter born to Harry and Ginny Potter

Lucy Weasley born to Percy and Audrey Weasley

Louis Weasley born to Bill and Fleur Weasley

Roxanne Weasley born to George and Angelina Weasley

Rose Weasley born to Ron and Hermione Weasley

That is what it says in the log book at St. Muggles.

Won't it be a wonderful Christmas this year! Of course Andromeda and Teddy will be there, Victoire, Freddy, Dominique, little Molly and James along with the babies and their parents will certainly make our spirits bright!

I simply have loads of sweaters to knit!

Oh! I have a job. It comes with it's own flat. I am officially in charge of the Hogsmede WWW store. Arthur is over the moon. He has plans to be at every Hogwarts quidditch match.

MSMSMS

We had Christmas at Grimald place. There are just so many of us that we had to have it there. But before the big family celebration Ron and Hermione had us back to the burrow. We signed it over to them and they were thrilled.

Her mum and dad have moved in to a cute little house near by. Hermione had the house decorated and fresh cookies baked.

It was wonderful sitting there in the parlor remembering. I'm so glad the house stayed in the family.

MSMSMS

Well! Running WWW in hogsmede certainly has been eye opening! Arthur feels so much better. He is relaxed and the children just love him.

So many of the students remind me of my brood when they were that age.

Neville and Hannah make it a point to have dinner with us once a month. It allows us to talk about which products are causing problems. Plus those two are just delightful.

Bill, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry come up for quidditch games. They love watching them with their father. I just wish Charlie was here to join in the fun.

Fleur is very busy with her business now and Arthur baby-sits for her! He is in heaven!


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes, when it's quiet I like to go over to Hogwarts and visit with Fred. I like to just sit, next to his headstone and tell him what is going on. I know that sounds silly, talking to a headstone, but it helps.

Sometimes there are other family members there, we nod politely, but hardly ever speak. It's just too hard to find it in you to just chat when what you want to scream out is why! Why did HE have to die! Why did they have to die.

MSMSMS

Our Teddy is coming to Hogwarts! Tomorrow is the start of term and Arthur and I will be at Hogsmede station to get a quick hug!

(AN- my dates are off. I thought I had it right and then JKR gave another interview. LOL I've tried to fix it but could not get all my stories to line up right. So in my little world this is how it goes. Grandma)

MSMSMS

Teddy looks so smart in his robes! He has even made friends already! I've sent owls off to let everyone know we saw him, now we are waiting for word from Neville about which house he is sorted in to!

MSMSMS

Another Gryffindor! I have to get a red and black jumper on the needles!

MSMSMS

What a horrid time! Teddy and some of his friends were beaten up! Right on the school grounds! Andromeda was beside herself. They found the children who did it. It was that nasty Skeeter woman's nephew and a gang of his.

Horrible!

MSMSMS

Teddy and the other children are well again and back in classes. The whole school has rallied around the notion that violence is just wrong.

Many of the students coming in to the shop know that Teddy calls us Grandma and Grandpa. When he was still in the hospital wing they would ask after him.

Now they have started calling us Grandma and Grandpa. It's quite fun! Arthur says that when he goes up for the quidditch matches they compete to see who can save him the best seat!

It's getting closer to the holidays. In fact we just had our last Hogsmede weekend. A good dozen children brought us gifts! They were sweet and thoughtful. I am so enjoying this part of my life!

MSMSMS

What a Christmas we had! I swear Teddy and Victoire spent most of the day with their heads together. He was telling her everything he could remember about Hogwarts.

Fleur says that his letters are full of details for Victoire. I'm afraid if she is not sorted in to Gryffindor next year there will be two very disappointed children!

MSMSMS

George came down to go over the books with me during Christmas break. Afterwards we went together to Fred's grave. We sat silently for a while and then he asked; "Mum would you think I'm crazy if I told you that sometimes I can still feel him next to me?"

All I could do is shake my head no. Then we held each other and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly is counting her blessings as she writes in her diary.

My children:

Bill and Fleur

Charlie

Percy and Audrey

Fred, (deceased)

George and Angie

Ron and Hermione

Ginny and Harry

My Grandchildren:

Boys: Girls:

Teddy Victoire

Freddy Dominique

James Molly

Albus Lucy

Louis Roxanne

Hugo Rose

Lilly

Look at all those names dear diary! It's time I wrote a bit about my family.

Our oldest, Bill is married to Fleur. You know I wasn't sure I approved of Fleur when she first came in to our family but now I can't imagine my life with out her.

Bill still works for the bank. Fleur is doing very well with a line of beauty products, made from natural ingredients.

Victoire, their oldest is stunningly beautiful and sharp as a tack! Dominique, her sister is beautiful too, with strawberry blonde hair and just as smart as her sister.

Louis, heir little brother, is a charmer he is! Everybody who meets him falls in love with him.

Charlie, he's still a bachelor, and still in Romania chasing after dragons.

Percy, he married Audrey, a wonderful girl from Canada. He still works for the MOM. Molly is their oldest. She is just as keen to study as her dad was, but has her mum's softer disposition.

Lucy is their youngest. She is certainly her father's daughter, but has a bit of the Weasley attitude thrown in!

Dear sweet Fred. Gone now for all these years, but somehow still here.

George married Angie and they run WWW. That little joke shop of Fred and George's has made us all wealthy.

Freddy, their oldest is certainly paying back his dad for all the grey hairs he and his brother gave me!

Roxanne, his little sister is a joy to be around!

Ron, of course, married Hermione. Ron helped George get WWW up and running after the war, then followed his first choice and became an auror. Hermione is a lawyer and works in magical law at the MOM.

Rose, their eldest is quidditch mad! Ron says she reminds him of Ginny at that age, I can see it. Hugo, her little brother is as solemn as a member of the Wizengot. Sharp as a tack and a quiet one.

Ginny, again of course, married Harry Potter. Ginny had a spectacular career in quidditch and now is a sports reporter. Harry went straight in to auror training and works at the MOM.

James, their oldest is as much of a handful as his cousin Freddy. In fact those two can think of things Fred and George never did!

Albus is the spitting image of his dad. Serious and loving. He's the first to comfort any of the cousins that need it.

Lilly is the youngest of their brood. If Albus is Harry, Lilly is Ginny. Bright, willful and always chasing after her older brothers.

Then there is our Teddy. He may not be my grandson by law but that boy has a piece of my heart! He alternately reminds me of his mum and dad.

That's our family. Growing, healthy, happy and strong. Arthur and I have been blessed!


	9. Chapter 9

Our Victoire is a Gryffindor! Fleur said she was so excited to be going that she had them up at 4 a.m.! She and Teddy came off the train at Hogsmede with their eyes glowing! Neville, bless him, popped by to let Arthur and I know she had been sorted in to Gryffindor.

I flooed Bill and Fleur right away. Poor Dominique was so sad. She misses her big sister already. I promised she could come and stay with us next weekend and help me get the store ready for the school year.

MSMSMS

What a wonderful surprise! Harry bought that awful shack that had been bought for dear Remus to transform in while he was at school. He had the shack torn down and deeded the land to us! We have built the best little house, just the right size for Arthur and I. Would you know that there is a tunnel that leads from Hogwarts to our grounds?!

After talking with Neville we decided to build in the same spot and keep the tunnel. Sort of a, what do muggles call it, emergence exit.

MSMSMS

Now that we have a proper guest room we have had Andromeda up to stay a whole week! We went up to the school and had dinner with Teddy and Victoire.

After Andromeda, Charlie came to stay for two weeks and spent many days with Hagrid, he even guest taught about dragons.

Arthur is off to stay a week with Harry and the children. Ginny has a grueling week of reporting and Harry says that there are so many things keeping him late at the office he is grateful to have Dad there for the children.

I'm going to use the time to knit Arthur's jumper for Christmas! Gryffindor Scarlet and Gold. That along with a new scarf, hat and mittens will keep him warm at all those quidditch games!

MSMSMS

Christmas was wonderful again this year. I do so love having the family in one place.

MSMSMS

It's that time again. When the paper writes about it and the wireless talks about it and even the cable-less has docudramas about the battle of Hogwarts. I wish they wouldn't, not every year. I'd prefer to just remember my boy quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

The years flew by. Molly and Arthur happily playing the part of grandparents, not only to their own grandchildren but to their grandchildren's friends as well.

As more and more Weasley's and Potters entered Hogwarts Arthur had more reason to cheer at quidditch matches. It was an exceptionally talented generation. Although Arthur did have to divide his loyalty between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, as some of their grandchildren were sorted into that grand house.

Charlie finally had enough of being away and came home to teach at Hogwarts.

They saw Teddy and Victoire finish school and start life. They were married and quickly went about making them great grand-parents. Although, sadly, Arthur did not live to see their birth. The problems that had plagued him since the serpent's bite all those years ago were just too much for his body. He died reaching out for Fred.

It was hard on Molly. He had been her other half. But our Molly is a strong woman and she went on. Andromeda made sure she got out there and did things.

The family thrived. More Potters and Weasleys grew up and started their careers and lives. More great-grandchildren were born.

At age 101 Molly joined her Arthur and Fred, continuing to watch over her family from above.


End file.
